Dreaming of Home
by BlueRemembrance
Summary: One shot: A year has passed since Aeris' death. Now December 24th 0008, the blonde yearns to see the Cetra's smile, and hold his two children back home.


**Disclaimer**: _Genesis is red  
Jenova is blue  
I don't own, so please don't sue_

**A/N**: _This is merely me testing out my skills in fan fiction after a few years of only writing for school purposes. It is also be dedicated to a Gaia friend for inspiring me to write this. Claeris is one of her favourite couples, and although I don't fully support it as she does, I like them. Anyways, thanks Lill!_

* * *

A full year had blurred past Mako blue orbs meaninglessly, the reality of everything not yet sinking in. She was forever gone now, merely a beautiful image engraved in his memory. Time stopped from the moment the Masamune impaled her, slicing chocolate locks on to the floor beneath her, blood staining her button-up pink dress. Giving up on the dream of SOLDIER and the life of a mercenary, the victim of many tragedies started up a delivery service with acquaintance and former AVALANCHE member, Tifa Lockhart.

Cloud Strife hadn't paid any attention to the people in his life, unintentionally forming and breaking promises almost instantly. Barret's adopted daughter, now at the lovely age of five, had been taken in to 7th Heaven for care when the burly man couldn't watch over her. The blonde vaguely remembered saying he'd take care of her alongside the martial artist, though it was obvious he wasn't up to the task. Near six months after the promise, the grieving man brought home another orphan, who later became his legally adopted son; Denzel. He was determined to find a cure for the Stigma the brunette possessed. Despite setting out with the dedication, the quest was a failure and so the dreamless hero lost another motivation to assist another, too ashamed to face his makeshift family with no cure.

Gazing down at Edge from his perch, and pressing his chilled cellular device to his frostbitten ear, the messages in his inbox began to relay, the voices overlapping in a dull buzz. If it wasn't for the update from past allies and the snow falling around he and Fenrir, the trained ex-SOLDIER wouldn't have believed it was December 24th, 0008. Atop his spikes rested driving goggles, his usual 1st class sleeveless zip up covered by a thick, warm coat meant for the harsh chill of the season. He had paid his respects to his first love's church, disappearing as quickly as he came afraid to confront his regrets.

Resting next to the tarnished and frozen Buster Sword, gloved appendages snapped the phone shut, hanging the device on its rightful place on his motorcycle. He wouldn't lie, the blonde missed the two kids terribly. Watching their eyes when he told past adventures late in to the night, playful reminders from Tifa that the two had school to attend the next day, he longed for those irreplaceable moments. It had been three months since he last entered the bar, since he last carried the two children up the stairs to their room, since he felt like he could _smile_. Aeris haunted his memory horribly, wrenching his grey heart in to further despair. He let her down; he witnessed her death, unable to stop it. The one moment he froze, was the one moment that mattered the most.

His leather clad fists clenched in agony, his throat constricting with tears threatening to fall at the church's burning image. Shutting his glowing eyes, the one-time cross dresser kicked off the ground, the black and gold bike's engine roaring to life in the undisturbed silence. A quick swerve sent the five foot seven man close to the hill's edge before speeding across iced gravel, away from Edge's city limits. Running away seemed to be a specialty, and the only medicine to quick enough to distract his mind from his current dilemma.

Forgotten goggles held down the spikes that wished to fly back in the two hundred fifty miles per hour wind, with freezing liquid sorrow spilling from his lower lash line quickly. The tighter his iron grip became, the more aware Cloud was of the pink ribbon tied around his left bicep. The unintentional stress on the infected limb began to trigger his enemy's legacy, pain skewing his vision into an endless frenzy of memory.

Involuntary gasping followed as the man's prickled arm left the handles to clutch the other, before his stainless teeth clenched together roughly, a dull jolt making its way to his brain. Defying physics was the inanimate object's specialty, driving through the vast space without issues. Keeping upright whilst the driver keeled to the left in burning agony, the engine hushed to a dull rumble, before hurdling the blonde forward to the unforgiving gravel beneath. The blonde's cognizance of reality returned as his ankle twisted trapped under the weight of the motorcycle. Bracing the rest of his cold, sweaty body for impact, his blue eyes froze open as the surroundings faded to white at an alarming rate.

Hitting nothing was surprisingly painful, though his weight on the infected ligament was the major factor of his grunt. Pushing himself to his knees, finally raising to his the balls of his feet clad in muddy black boots, Cloud failed to comprehend the watchful eye of the grey wolf, as his terrified orbs scanned the area before his stature. The purest f white filled every corner, shadows nonexistent. Beneath his feet was the painfully alluring scent of recognition ̶ ̶ tulips. These were_ her_ tulips.

"You came," the gentle greeting sent a chill down his spine, the graceful and smooth as silk voice accompanied by the soft hand placed lightly on the undiscovered ribbon. "So why did you come?"

Choking couldn't describe what the hero was doing. "Aer... Aeris...?" Stuttering her name with oxygen deprived lungs, the flowers in his downcast line of sight became unfocused with every thought that raced across his head. How he wanted to turn around, see her soft smile one more time, hold her warm body close and bury his face in her soft brown tresses. "How...?" His voice broke, falling off in to a trail of silence as the metal bracers around her small wrist created a gap between their arms, her slender digits entwining with his.

"I told you I'd come back when it's over. No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Her green orbs danced with light and amusement. It was odd to see her dear, prideful leader with nothing to say. A light giggle escaped her lips, her warm breath tickling the small hairs on the back of Cloud's neck. Aeris tilted her head forward, her second love's gelled spikes rough against her clear forehead. It was soothing to have him so near again, although the brunette believed Zack's living legacy would have came to visit sooner.

"Our... hearts?" The old mercenary relished in the moment, shuddering at her breath, tightening his hold on her hand. The light laughter was like music to his ears, just as sweet as it was a year ago when they met. The emotions welled in his chest, reminding him of the joy the distant laughter his children created inside. A constricted swallow managed to pull up Cloud's lips, forming a small and hesitant smile. As much as he missed Aeris, he wanted to see the kids again. The man furrowed his brows at his inner turmoil, not quite comprehending that his home was at 7th Heaven, and he missed his makeshift family.

Turning the Cetra's hand in his, finally accepting the scene around him, the blonde's worn SOLDIER boots pivoted and crushed the grass and strong scented flowers beneath the rubber grips caked in dirt, gravel and ice. But as the lone wolf attempted to lock his gaze with the one he cared about the most, everything dissipated before his eyes, the outskirts of Edge now a part of his vision.

Scrapes and scratches adorned his angelic features courtesy of the wipe out caused by his Geostigma. Pinned beneath the heavy metal mode of transportation, leg twisted and numb, the delivery man tried to shove the trusty vehicle with his free arm off, but to no avail. Purple puss was hardening around his arm now, the frostbitten air contributing to the speed of the crusting. Moaning in frustration accompanied by pain, Cloud let his temple fall onto the rocks yet again, his Mako eyes glaring distastefully at his predicament.

Blood loss from his ligaments were beginning to take their toll on his body, clouding bright orbs. Despite the dark of the night, the adoptive father could make out a tattered red blur, billowing in the harsh wind. It wasn't long before the crimson blended in with the snow filled air.

* * *

The sight before the ex-Turk was pathetic, in all honesty. Crushed beneath a frozen Fenrir, blood and purple puss flowing out, scattered here and there in flecks. The Mako eyed boy dropped his lids, groaning in response to the vampire's presence. Meeting Cloud here, it didn't really seem real. The experiment hadn't planned on running into AVALANCHE's members again, ever. The Shin-Ra mansion was where he slept, where he dwelled. Never was there a thought of leaving the place to meet old comrades. Yet here he was, hauling the metal off the boy with his claw, slinging Cloud over his shoulder with the other hand, frowning distastefully. The gunslinger would be a fool to believe 7th Heaven's hostess wouldn't give him an earful as well.

Again, blowing snow surrounded him, the weather turning for the worst despite the holidays. Vincent adjusted his cloak to cover more of his face, before letting his inhuman strength and speed take control, driven to get the ill man back to Edge before both died from frostbite. Yuffie was right; this man was a royal pain in the ass.

* * *

It was well into the morning now, but far too early for anyone to be stirring. Hooked to his belt were a set of keys, one of them unlocking the bar's front door soundlessly. Metal boots clinked against the tiled floor, blending in with the howling air outside. Still unconscious over Vincent's shoulder, the Stigma infected arm hardened, no longer dripping over the ex-Turk's worn cloth. Cloud made a few odd noises during the trip, but he had yet to actually wake. Slowly up the stairs the vampire went, passed the kids' room and makeshift office to where Tifa and Cloud bunked. The brunette's quiet breathing could be heard through the door. She wasn't in a deep slumber, merely a light one, plagued with worry and concern for her friends. The wine eyed man didn't need to visit the bartender to know she was overworked.

Leaving the doorway Vincent set Cloud down by the bathroom, turning on the light before dragging him in. They had a right to know Spike was ill, but it wasn't his place to share. Sliding the black sleeve up, the hybrid undid the ribbon, before washing away the traces of the planet's fury. Minutes passed quickly, and almost as soon as it began, it was over. Lowering Cloud to his bed, careful not to startle the room's other occupant, Vincent pivoted quickly, disappearing to his own shelter.

* * *

Snuggling into her pillow for further comfort, the martial artist stirred, barely registering that it was the twenty-fifth, a national holiday. Rolling to her left, her gaze fixed at the SOLDIER uniform across from her, rising and descending steadily. Gasping, the mother figure clutched her sheets to prevent herself from falling over. He was home! She hadn't even heard him enter last night. Smiling at the body, a pale, slender hand grabbed some clothes whilst the other tended to her wild hair. The kids would be so happy to see him come home after three months. He arrived just in time too, considering the hour. Marlene and Denzel would be awake soon, and would be skipping through the door to wake her up for celebration. Barret would be coming late morning to be with his daughter, other friends probably planning to show up for dinner.

As she tip toed to the bathroom, the brunette couldn't help but smell something odd. It was musty, _old_ and... Was something burning before? No traces of Cloud's infection were to be found, all set up in smoke hours prior. Shrugging it off, figuring Cloud was doing something before he went to bed, the once tour guide started up the shower, preparing for the day ahead.

* * *

Blinking her bright eyes open, Marlene couldn't hold back a grin. Barret was coming home today, and Denzel's stigma wasn't as bad as it was when she first met him. Giggling, the five year old threw off her sheets, jumping on the boy in the next bed. "Denzel! Wake up!" Shaking the seven year old to consciousness, the light brunette reached for her ribbon, quickly twisting her hair into it's typical braid. "Let's go get Tifa!"

Rolling off the boy, his wrist trapped in her surprisingly strong grip, the little girl literally dragged him out to his feet and down to the hall to her Tifa's room. The shower was off, the young woman already downstairs, unbeknownst to the duo. Cracking open the door, her smile never faltering, her breath hitched seeing the Chocobo hair stick out from behind a black SOLDIER uniform. "Cloud!" Dropping her friend's hand, the child dove for the man's torso, sitting uncomfortably on his lap. He was dazed, out of it and _frightened_ to hear her voice. Denzel joined her soon after, plopping down right next to him, his mouth moving quickly, overlapping her own comments.

* * *

Startled, the disheveled man literally jumped, not expecting to have a sudden weight on his abdomen. Last he checked he was dying outside of Edge, nowhere near the bar. It was impossible to have gotten home last night, without aid at least. But Tifa hadn't a clue where he was. And Aeris... Did he dream her up when he wiped out? Even if he didn't, she couldn't have gotten him back home. The delivery man knew the Cetra knew he wished to return home, but...

"Marlene? Denzel?" Relaxing somewhat, the blonde fell back to his forearms, smiling at the two. Supporting his weight on his right, Cloud reached out his left arm to ruffle his son's hair, grimacing at the mark of the Stigma. Desire to say something more welled inside his chest, but his mind drew a blank. No words in his vocabulary fit this scene, and the two seemed content with his silence. They were, after all, filling him in on the past three months. Looking over Barret's daughter one more time, he couldn't help but take a stray piece of hair she missed and hold it lightly. She looked identical to her, but her eyes held the fire of a childhood friend that grew to be like a sister.

The seconds passed and after what seemed like forever, the two quieted down, hoping to get him downstairs. This was a greater present than they could have ever asked for. Cloud lifted Marlene from his groin and onto the floor, keeping hold of her hand with his right, Denzel taking the other. "Let's mosey," Eyes softening, he knew Marlene would recognize the comment, and the survivor could already hear Cid's crude comments in the back of his mind. He dreamed of home, and holding his lover last night. To his surprise, he got both. Aeris was with him again, smiling like always, and in a heated, cozy bar with two amazing children and a close friend, he was at ease.


End file.
